Lessons Learned
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: Kate was a YouTuber who was known for recording with all the popular gamers and her music. When she is in an accident that puts her in a coma, she can still see what's going on around her. When she has the choice to leave and move on, or to stay, what will she choose? Includes YouTubers such as Syndicate, CaptainSparklez, OMGitsfirefoxx , iiJericoii, Team Crafted, ect.


**Hi! I've had this idea for a while now, and I really wanted to try it out. Let me know what you all think of it! Here is my story 'Lessons Learned'. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**~~~~~Kates POV~~~~**

I woke up on the pavement, pushing myself into a standing position only to see the bus I had on crushed, and it was almost unidentifiable. Panic rose in my chest as I saw the blood scattered around the sight, and I clenched my fist. There were EMT's everywhere, and I saw Selina talking to a police officer, biting her lip. There were news reporters surrounding the scene with police keeping them back. Helicopters were hovering in the sky, capturing everything from above. Even though I was standing right beside the bus, everyone seemed to ignore me. My hair had fallen out of its bun and my curls fell around my shoulders. I walked over to Selena and put my hand on her shoulder. She shivered, but didn't look over at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, but she still didn't look at me, in fact no one did. I furrowed my eyebrows, and I could feel panic beginning to start again. "Hello? Anyone?" I asked turning around. The highway we were on was blocked off, and people had abandoned their cars and were huddled around one place.

Suddenly, I heard a shrill voice that made my heart break. "That's my friend! Let me see her! I don't care that the EMT's need their space! Let me see her! This is bullshit! I need to see her!" Tom's British accent echoed through the scene, his voice laced with worry and anger. I heard people approach Tom, and I ran toward them. Tom was talking about _me_. He was worried about me. He was in L.A., and somehow ended up on the same highway. My feet raced forward a few feet before stopping short of Tom, and my hand flew to my mouth. My body was lying on the ground with blood everywhere. But I wasn't dead. I could see the shuddering breath's my body was taking in, and it terrified me. What the hell was happening?

I walked toward Tom, only to see Sonja with him. Sonja was talking on the phone sobbing, and Tom was about to punch the police officer. I started to walk over to them, but the EMT's had started to put my body onto an ambulance. Looking back at them once, I sighed and jumped into the ambulance.

I sat with my head on my knees and watched as they worked on my body. All I knew was that there was a low chance of survival. In one way, I was happy about that because I might be able to see my parents again. In another way, I couldn't just leave. What about all my friends and my fans? I couldn't imagine being without them. Even though it was two years ago, I still couldn't believe the size of my YouTube channel, and that I got record and make video's with the people I used to look up. I remember meeting Sonja for the first time. She was the first person I met, and the one that introduced me to a lot of people. It helped a lot after my parent's death, and they just made everything so much better. I guess I have Sonja to thank for that.

_**Flashback**_

_ I walked out of the Starbucks on the corner of the street, and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Suddenly, I collided with something solid, and my Salted Carmel Mocha went everywhere. 'Great,' I thought, 'there goes my Get- Your-Mind-Off-of-Your-Dying-Parents caffeine. I mumbled apologies to the person and handed them some napkins while whipping some coffee off of myself. _

_ "I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention!" I apologized, only half meaning it. Knowing people in LA, I half expected to get sued and an overly expensive dry cleaning bill, but all I got was a very familiar laugh. _

_ "It's not a big deal. It looked like you had a lot on your mind, and I wasn't paying attention either." I looked up at the person, only to have my suspicions confirmed. The person that I had just dumped coffee on was none other than one of my favorite YouTubers, Sonja A.K.A OMGitsfirefoxx. She looked at me strangely. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" _

_ "You might have seen my cover of CaptainSparklez 'Fallen Kingdom'. It kind of blew my channel up for a few days. I'm Kate, and my channel is KitKatKate. And your Sonja or OMGitsfirefoxx. Sorry, but I'm kind of a fan." I said with a blush. She laughed, and I let out a little chuckle too. _

_ "That's cool. I loved your cover of Fallen Kingdom! I was talking to Jordan about uploading on his channel! We'll have to hang out sometime. The whole Mianite crew is in town, I'll have to introduce you to them." She said with a smile. I about passed out from those words. Meeting __**one **__of the YouTubers I watched was a goal of mine, let alone meeting four of them, my favorites at that. We exchanged numbers, and a week after I moved into my godmothers I got to meet Tucker, Tom, and Jordan._

_**End Flashback**_

We arrived at the hospital, and I numbly followed the gurney into a room. I knew they were going to perform surgery, but I didn't know what kind of surgery. I heard shouting from the receptionist's desk, and I slipped out of the open door. I was shocked to see my friends there, and my godmother was screaming at the receptionist. Jenny, my godmother, was a nurse at this hospital and apparently she wasn't happy about something, but that wasn't my main concern. My main concern was my friends sitting in those uncomfortable hospital chairs in the waiting room, worried for me. The last time I checked, everyone but Erin was mad at me for leaving. Never the less, they were here. Tucker was holding an upset Sonja, and Tom and Jordan were talking in hushed voices. I plopped myself down into a chair beside Jordan, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't react, and I sighed. I listened to their dumb conversation, the kind of conversation they had when they wanted to get their minds off of something. For the first time in the last hour, I didn't feel like I was drowning in my worries. I had some of my friends here, and it made me feel alright for a minute. For one minute, for one tiny moment, I felt like something was going to be alright.

**That was the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
